marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Rampaging Hulk Vol 1 1
Supporting Characters: * * * * Antagonists: * Krylorians * Other Characters: * Races and Species: * * Locations: * * ** *** Soutwestern Desert ** * ** * * ** * ** *** * ** Vehicles: * Airplanes * Krylorian flying saucers | Synopsis1 = This story begins by recapping the origins of the Hulk. This story taking place during a time when Bruce Banner would be sealed in a chamber in a secret lab at night, the Hulk escapes and battles the military before changing back into Bruce Banner. Meanwhile, aliens known as the Krylorians have arrived on Earth for the purposes of invading it and their ships have been sighted over Rome. Deciding to take a vacation to Rome, Bruce Banner goes takes it with Rick Jones. Along the way, Bruce turns into the Hulk and smashes out of the plane. The Hulk fights one of the Krylorian spy, and is confronted by his old foe the Gargoyle, who has found himself mutated back into a Gargoyle form. He seeks an alliance with the Krylorians, however the Krylorians are plotting to use him for their own ends and ultimately betray him. The Hulk and Rick Jones however team up with Bereet, a renegade Krylorian who uses techno-art pieces as weapons, and with the help of the Gargoyle (who sacrifices himself to destroy some of the Krylorian ships) manage to fight off the initial invasion fleet. With the initial attack over, Bereet warns the Hulk and Rick that this is just the beginning. They both agree to help Bereet stop the invasion plans of her own people. This story is continued next issue... | StoryTitle2 = Trail of the Starstone! | Writer2_1 = John Warner | Penciler2_1 = John Buscema | Inker2_1 = Rudy Nebres | Colourist2_1 = Black and White | Letterer2_1 = Karen Mantlo | Editor2_1 = John Warner | Editor2_2 = Ralph Macchio | Editor2_3 = Len Wein | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * Antagonists: * * ** ** Other Characters: * Luiz * Jorge * Races and Species: * Locations: * ** *** ** * Items: * Vehicles: * Cruise ship | Synopsis2 = Prologue: At the international port in Rio De Janiero, some customs officials open up a metal briefcase and discover a massive red ruby inside. However, some masked men confront the agents and gun them down, taking the briefcase with them. Now: Twenty minutes later the briefcase has been loaded into another suitcase and loaded aboard. The three men doff their masks and join the passengers. Back at the port, Ulysses Bloodstone enters customs to find the guards dead and realizes that he is too late to stop the theft. With the boat pulling out of port, Bloodstone's ally Brad Carter tries to convince them to wait for Ulysses, but is refused. However, the departing ship hardly slows Ulysses down as he manages to get on board using his modified shotgun to propel him over the water onto the ship. The guards quickly surround him, but Brad is able to produce Ulysses passport and gun permit to them, calming down the situation. During the commotion, the three men take not of Bloodstone's arrival. Another person who takes interest is reporter Samantha Eden. That night, the three men break into Brad Carter's room and knocks him out. They then try to get the drop on Ulysses. However, even in his darkened cabin, Bloodstone is able to see and fend off his attackers thanks to his magical third eye. He easily defeats his attackers and turns them over to ship security. This attack confirms that Ulysses is on the right track and that he has garnered the attention of his eternal foe Ulluxy'l. Checking on Brad, Ulysses is introduced to Samantha Eden, who turns out to be one of Brad's old flames and a good friend. As Ulluxy'l continues to observe from his hideout, a massive creature called Goram rises from the ocean to accost the ship. Goram is seeking the ruby hidden in the cargo hold, the creature punctures a hole in the side of the ship causing the luggage fall into the ocean. Ulysses leaps from the ship and begins battling the monster, who drags him underwater. Although he is immortal, he cannot go without oxygen, and ultimately this works against Bloodstone allowing Goram to escape with the briefcase containing the gem. Ulysses is pulled back aboard the ship where he learns that repairs are being done. Suspecting that this attack is part of a much larger game, Ulysses tells Brad that they are going to return to Bloodstone Island and invites Samantha to accompany them. Epilogue: Witnessing what had just happened Ulluxy'l is furious as some of force appears to be seeking the fragments of the Blood Stone. When doubts that it is the work of the Conspiracy, but he is interrupted by a costumed mercinary calling himself Killer Shrike. Shrike tells the creature known as Ulluxy'l that the Conspiracy is well aware of what is happening and has sent him to deal with Bloodstone and the monster. | Notes = Continuity Notes The Krylorian Conspiracy: * This story was later revealed to be a work of fiction created by Bereet of Earth-616. However, according to the , this is an alternate reality, designated Earth-7711. * This story tells a variation of the origin of the Hulk first told in . Based on the narrative of this story, the events of - happened prior to the events of this story. * In this universe the Gargoyle survived his first encounter with the Hulk, whereas on Earth-616 he sacrificed his life in order to help the Hulk escape Russia in . * This story states that Banner was turned into the Hulk in May of 1962 and that the main story takes place in the summer of 1963. It has not been specified if Earth-7711 is a reality that operates on a Sliding Timescale like Earth-616 or not. | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}